


military movers

by renmoojunskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renmoojunskz/pseuds/renmoojunskz
Summary: basically just military kids (not really i swear) and they meet and blah blah blah jisungs sad changbins angry blah blah love blah blah moving away blah blah fluff.





	military movers

jisung hands the grocer his base id and then pays for his groceries. 

"thank you!"

jisung nods softly and takes his bags.

he bows softly to the men in uniform that he passes and shoves the bags into his car.

his music is soft and he hums softly as he starts his car.

"excuse me?" 

jisung looks up, and meets eyes with a boy outside his window.

"is this uh… what is this?"

"this commissary?" jisung deadpans. "the store."

"okay thank you.. sorry we just moved here and my dad just joined the military." his english was choppy so jisung replies in korean.

"are you korean?"

the boys eyes light up. "yes! yes! hello!"

"um hi. this is the commissary. groceries?"

"okay thank you so much. im changbin."

"jisung."

"how old are you?"

"20."

"im 21."

"okay, hyung. ive got to get my uncle his beer so. ill see you."

changbin disappears and jisung peels out.

or, a story in which jisung has always been a "military kid" and changbins dad just joined the military and they move to base.

they meet and boom. magic.

or not so much.


End file.
